deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth vs Widdershin
Sephiroth vs Widdershin is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel of Despair from Final Fantasy VII against Widdershin, the ravaging Descender from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. Description Final Fantasy VII vs Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology! Its a confrontation between two silver-haired harbingers of destruction! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Some antagonists were developed from a morally defunct being to become the very epitome of villainy itself. Boomstick: An imposing force that will no doubt threatened mankind. Wiz: And mostly trust their convictions to be absolute. Rightly believing their ultimate goal is for the betterment of everyone, while in reality, will only bring ruination to all. Boomstick: Typical crazy villain beliefs. Mad as a hatter, as they say. And these two fit the bill! Wiz: Sephiroth, the legendary SOLDIER turned champion of Jenova. Boomstick: And Widdershin, protector of the World Tree turned avenger of Gilgulim. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sephiroth (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core - An Ancient Hymn*) Wiz: The Lifestream. An eerie energy that circulates inside and around the planet; Gaia. Giving life to the world and everything in it. Boomstick: This window screensaver is even called the "River of Life" because it everly flows around the planet all the time. Wiz: An ancient race of inhabitants called; the Cetras, were able to harness the Lifestream to an extent, and began cultivating life on the planet. Boomstick: Until a calamity fell from the sky and nearly annihilated everything! Luckily, the few remaining Cetras banded together and managed to overcome it. Wiz: But at a great cost. While driven to extinction, the Cetras were able to protect the planet from the alien intruder and quarantined it to a far away place. Boomstick: With their numbers dwindled to almost zero, the Cetras soon cease to exist. The ancient race and the foreign entity fell into history and become legend. The End. (Death Battle Screen Closes) Wiz: *AHEM!* But throughout the millenia, Humanity thrived and took over the planet. Later developed into a modern technological world, a mighty corporation known as; The Shinra Electric Power Company devised a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source they called "Mako Energy" for comfortable living. Unbeknownst to all, that the process is slowly killing the planet. Boomstick: Like that's any different to ours. But ever so greedy at drying the planet's life away, the company began seeking a more efficient way to harvest it. And of all the ideas they could think of, they resorted to seek the legend of the Cetra's sacred ground filled with unlimited energy known as; the Promised Land. But unfortunately, they couldn't locate or find the place. Wiz: Until their researchers excavated the remains of an ancient unknown creature they thought to hail from the very land they sought, and mistakenly identified it as a "Cetra". Boomstick: What they find is a naked purple alien chick who they named; Jenova, and made effort to resurrect her. But they were still unlucky as ever. Wiz: Couldn't revived the only being who they thought could lead them to the Promised Land, Shinra decided to make their own by attempting to create a Human-Cetra hybrid through science. Ah, my favorite method! And after numerous experiments with Mako energy and injecting Jenova cells into humans, Shinra made a breakthrough by creating super soldiers instead. Boomstick: They soon manufactured an army of them they called... SOLDIER. What a lame and generic name. They should've at least included "SUPER" in it. Wiz: With an elite and enhanced military force at their command and with Mako energy, Shinra soon tookover the land. Boomstick: But its mostly thanks to their military might. Specifically speaking to the one SOLDIER who stands above the rest. His name was Sephiroth! (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core - March on the Frontier*) Boomstick: Damn. I would kill to have a majestic mane like that... Wiz: Interesting thought, as Sephiroth is always required to use an entire bottle of shampoo and conditioner everytime he bathes. So, I'm not sure if having hair like that is worth it. Boomstick: Shoot! Oh well... huh? Hey waitaminute, how did you know about Sephiroth's... did you join his fanclub or something? Wiz: Uh... for research purposes! Anyway, Sephiroth was an extraordinary being. He was the strongest among the SOLDIER program and was a dominating factor in Shinra's military campaign. Boomstick: Dominating indeed! Look at that ridiculous length of his sword! Wiz: Sephiroth's blade; the Masamune, is approximately six-to-eight feet long, and resembles a lot like the "Nodachi blade" the samurais used back in Feudal Japan. Boomstick: But unlike any other swordsmen who wields them with both hands together, Sephiroth only settles with one in using his mighty blade. What a badass! Heck! Sephiroth was far stronger in reality than the stories tell! Wiz: Sephiroth was an immensely skilled swordsman and military officer. He combines his incredible swift swordplay and unparalleled strength with several deadly techniques such as Octoslash, Hell's Gate, Heaven's Light, and Scintilla. Boomstick: Sephiroth wore black military gear matching his iconic long black coat. He is also equipped with a Gold Armlet, which increases his defense and a Tough Ring, which boost his vitality and spirit. Wiz: Sephiroth, with his awesome swordsmanship and superhuman prowess, was a force to be reckoned with. He led Shinra many victories, including the Wutai War in which he earned the title of "Hero" upon his return. Boomstick: More like a celebrity and poster boy for Shinra's military and SOLDIER program! However, like in our reality, all those fame and glory stuff didn't last long. Wiz: On a mission to investigate a monster outbreak on the town of Nibelheim, Sephiroth discovered some books on the Jenova project inside Shinra's manor, and learned about Jenova's connection to the SOLDIER program, which also happens to link to his mysterious background. Boomstick: Sephiroth, upon learning of his origin, took it to heart and completely went nuts! He then ventured outside and celebrated with fireworks. Wiz: In a fit of rage and madness, Sephiroth burned Nibelheim to the ground and slayed most of its residents. The mad SOLDIER then journeyed all the way back to the reactor to freed his supposed "mother; Jenova". But his reign of madness ends when he was stopped by a surviving infantry unit named; Cloud Strife. Boomstick: Sephiroth was impaled by a big ass sword and fell to his death... which is what I would've said, if Sephiroth hadn't dive into a pool of Mako below with Jenova's severed head in his clutches! (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core - Howl of the Gathered*) Wiz: Normally, merging with the Lifestream or Mako, is like entering the afterlife. However, Sephiroth's willpower was too great, and with Jenova's influence, prevented his essence from being entirely consumed by the Lifestream. Boomstick: And this is where things get bizarre. Sephiroth's body was able to stay corporeal through sheer willpower for many years until he absorb enough life energy to completely rebuild his body. Accumulating power and knowledge in the process, Sephiroth ascended to a new level of existence and gained tremendous godlike abilities! Next time I see a pool of green fluid, I won't hesitate on diving into it! Wiz: You're crazy, you know that? Sephiroth can now brainwash and control beings who've lesser willpower infused with Jenova's cells, including his mother's corpse in which he took advantage of manipulating like a puppet and disguising as himself. Using it as an extension of his body of sorts in setting his plans into motion. Boomstick: Look, I know we all love our momma everything and all... but Sephiroth took it one step further to the extreme! Wiz: Sephiroth can now create Masamune at will, even leaving several copies of it, and gained psychic powers which let's him project illusions, construct multiple avatars of himself, read others' minds, levitate objects, people, and even himself, allowing Sephiroth to float and fly without wings. Boomstick: Sephiroth is pretty much strong enough to casually send his foes flying into the air, move at supersonic speed he seems like teleporting, capable of unleashing powerful energy blades which can easily slice through metal and concrete, capable of executing swift and precise sword strikes, and is highly resilient enough in tanking and surviving lethal injuries. Wiz: While Sephiroth's swordsmanship is top-level, his magical aptitude isn't far off. He can cast fire, ice, lightning, and earth based magic thanks to his on hand materia. Materia is a composed and crystalized life energy that grants its users abilities based on the type of materia equipped. Boomstick: Besides offensive magic, Sephiroth could protect himself with barrier (Wall) and reflect, and even heal himself with cure and regen. For some odd reason, Sephiroth also possess a revive materia on his arsenal of magic. Gee, that would've been really useful in bringing SOMEONE important back from the dead! Eh, Cloud? Wiz: In addition, Sephiroth could slow down time for his opponents, spawn black orbs of darkness that sucks his foes before exploding called "Shadow Flare", summon angels (Heartless Angel) to greatly weaken his foes health, and take on other forms resembling angels. Sephiroth's final form is highly similar to a Seraph, only having a grotesque figure. But regardless and most notably, Sephiroth sprouts a single black wing over his right shoulder. A blatant symbol of his fall from greatness. Boomstick: How the mighty have... risen! In Sephiroth's case that is. And since he took a dip in the Lifestream and become a part of it, Sephiroth pretty much has the essence of materia embedded inside him, allowing access to unlimited magical powers with absolute ease! Hmm... mad and powerful! Yup. We're screwed. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core - The World's Enemy*) Wiz: Initially believing himself to be a descendant of the Cetras, Sephiroth compels himself to take revenge on humanity for using the Lifestream as an energy source. Boomstick: So... what? He's one of the good guys then? That's a switch. His aura and demeanor screams of "antagonist" written all over it. Wiz: But in order for his plan to succeed, Sephiroth needs to use the Black Materia to summon a giant meteor to cleansed the planet, and then merge with its life energy to become a God. Boomstick: Figures. But why does Sephiroth need to summon a giant fiery ball of death when he can use his powerful move; Supernova! Which I kid you not, decimates an entire solar system!!! Come on! Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea, Boomstick. But I'm pretty sure Sephiroth didn't create the explosion, and is just transporting his foes on a specific time to an alternate dimension which happens to have an explosion occuring. Sephiroth's powerful attack is similar to certain summoned beings who draw their targets into their own unique space in order to attack. Let me break it down to you, in simple terms, Sephiroth is capable of opening dimensional holes to an explosion and sending his foes there while projecting an image of himself to them, much to his foes anguish. Boomstick: I see... that would explain why Sephiroth was unaffected by the blast. Such a sadistic bastard! Wiz: Sephiroth is as cruel as his strikes. He greatly enjoys battle and crushes his opponents with his swift swordskills. Sephiroth could easily slice through debris, cuts away huge giant cannons with ease, and is strong enough to block an attack that crushes the metal under him. Boomstick: Sephiroth murdered a giant ass serpent with a spike through the face, raided Shinra building and slayed the President, casually fended himself off and overpowered other elite SOLDIERS like: Angeal, Genesis, Zack, & Cloud, and even shook off being stab through by the Buster Sword! And holy God is it huge! Wiz: Normally, getting impaled by this enormous blade would cleave a person in half. But somehow through impossible odds, Sephiroth was only but dimly wounded from the attack. Boomstick: Sephiroth even casually took Genesis' fireballs like their nothing! Well, that's to be expected since he even tanked a dragon's flamethrower attack without getting burned! What a boss! Wiz: Well... he's technically a boss. So, there's that. And of course, let's not forget about the one feat that made him iconic to this day. Killing Aeris/Aerith. Boomstick: *Sniff* C'mon man, don't bring that up. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Battle in the Forgotten City*) Wiz: The coldhearted former hero nearly destroyed the planet. But his extreme arrogance and self-imposed superiority led him to underestimating his opponents, which ultimately led to his downfall and demise. Boomstick: That god complex thing of every villain is a pain in the butt. And while Sephiroth is technically immortal via merging with the Lifestream and willpower bullshit, he can still be eliminated to a fault. Did I also already mentioned that Sephiroth's downright crazy? Wiz: Despite these flaws, Sephiroth doesn't let any of these hinder him down on his path to attaining godhood. And will ensure retribution upon his return. Boomstick: More of a scourge than a savior, the One-Winged Angel is truly a cut above the rest! Sephiroth: ' ''Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away? (Sephiroth dives for Cloud, about to run him through with Masamune and finish the battle.) Widdershin (*Cues: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Forest of Paleozoic*) Wiz: Mana. '''Boomstick: The ancient bread described in the holy scripture. Wiz: No. Well, in religion that is. But in terms of fantasy means, mana is a supernatural power source used to cast spells. And in the universe of Tales, mana is a significant basis. Legend tells that the World Tree births the world from nothingness, and nurtures it growth. The world gradually blooms in empty space, creating the land and all life about it. Boomstick: Preserving balance with the life around it, the World Tree produces mana which flows around the world and provides everything with nourishment and necessity. Hence, flourishing life with the blessings from the World Tree. Thanks, mother nature! Wiz: The World Tree eventually bears fruit. Those seeds then mysteriously ascends to the heavens and form beginnings of new worlds, in turn. However, not all trees bear fruits and mana. Boomstick: Everyone can freely use mana. But some or many, use it for wrong and twisted reasons. War, dark science, evil magic, magitechnology, etc... that kind of abuse, weakens and drastically drains mana. Well, even without mana, most can still manage. Maybe... I think... Wiz: When too much mana is used, the World Tree's roots withdraws and are easily destroyed. Boomstick: Oh. Well, at least it can't get any worse. Wiz: It does. When mana is corrupted, it can't return back to the World Tree, preventing pure mana from flowing out, which eventually leads to a steady weakening and towards destruction of the world. Boomstick: I knew I should've taken that greenpeace seminar seriously... (*Cues: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - The Freezing*) Wiz: Hopefully, in times of crisis, the World Tree will use its remaining mana to summon a Descender. A Descender is a mysterious but powerful entity, answered from people's hopes for their world's salvation, given birth by the World Tree. The fate of every Descender is to love their world, guide mana into the World Tree, and to safeguard it from danger. Boomstick: But while most Descenders have a beautiful and magical world to watch over and protect, there were others who were not so... quite lucky. A great example of this is the condemned Descender; Widdershin. Hey, wait a minute... aren't we done with this guy's analysis already? Wiz: Similar appearance, but entirely different beings. I assure you. I think. Anyway, the Descender known as; Widdershin, was born to a fragile and unstable world called; Gilgulim. Scarce with mana, Widdershin could only watch in pain and sorrow as every existence came of life there raised a dying moan upon its first breaths. Boomstick: That sucks. Poor guy, I kind of sympathized him. Wiz: Without enough sufficient mana, Widdershin's homeland face towards destruction. As a Descender who greatly loved his world, Widdershin resorted to use his powers in saving it by reverting the World Tree back into a seed. Boomstick: Wha..!? How the... how in the world? Wiz: Magic, I guess... really, everything is possible with magic nowadays. Boomstick: Huh. Neat. I guess I'll look into these magic and occult stuff more often than some science stuff. Wiz: (I swear... I'll made a scientific breakthrough that will forever trump magic, one of these days...) Boomstick: Did you say something, Wiz? (*Cues: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Gilgulim*) Wiz: *Ahem* Widdershin then set off to who knows where (probably to other dimensions), with goal in mind to grow back and turn Gilgulim into an eternal world. Boomstick: Blinded by extreme patriotism with a bit dose of madness, Widdershin plans to devour all other worlds and merge them with Gilgulim into one immortal world full of mana and everything! Wiz: And thus, began his mission ravaging other worlds of their mana. Boomstick: Wow, I'll be cheering for him! Wiz: You're definitely seeing a doctor after this. Boomstick: What? Is it wrong to root for someone who has lost their homeworld? Wiz: I... *Sigh* no. Boomstick: Thought so. Now where were we... Widdershin plans to sacrifice many worlds in order to restore his homeworld. And along the way, there were few who joined his cause. Probably have a similar situation like him, I take it. Wiz: The powers of a Descender is quite immense yet unknown. Boomstick: For starters, Descenders are way more stronger than ordinary inhabitants of their world, and could very well matched experienced warriors in combat. Even while recently born, a Descender can easily adapt overtime and become stronger, far surpassing the person next to them. Never knew these kinds of people exist... that explains why there are some who achieved greatness early in their life! Wiz: Perhaps, or maybe Descenders are a special case. Directly connected to their respective World Trees, Descenders have special benefits from the blessings of their World Tree. And every Descenders have unique and varried abilities. Boomstick: In Widdershin's case, he can freely float and fly around, able to hide his presence, could turn invisible, and is capable of transporting himself from one area to another similar to teleportation. And if you think this guy doesn't have any weapons on him, you're dead wrong! Wiz: In combat, a huge blue ring/halo manifests on his back. Boomstick: And it ain't some decoration or style! When that thing appears, Widdershin can freely summon floating swords around him! Heck, he can even turn himself into a living Beyblade if he wants to! Wiz: He can also use the blades to guard himself from attacks, and strike his enemies with them with just a gesture of command from his hand. The blades can also reshape its size. Boomstick: Besides summoning floating blades, Widdershin can attack his foes with energy waves unleashed from his hands. And when in critical state, Widdershin gathers huge energy into himself and unleashes it around him, creating one big explosion that decimates surrounding enemies! Kamikaze style! But it leaves Widdershin alive for some reason... and he can do this many times too. So... f*cking awesome! And of course, like everyone living and abusing mana, Widdershin can too. Wiz: Right... Just as my co-host have said, Descenders could also harness the worlds mana for their own. Especially when using artes. Skills and magical techniques that requires mana when used. Boomstick: But possessing tremendous headlong power, Widdershin's way above the norm and can conjure powerful spells! Like casting a green light of energy that instantly obliterates creepy old men, cast a dark sphere of energy called "Negative Gate", which damages anyone near it, summon several dark spears from the ground to pierce his enemy called "Demon's Lance", and cast forth "Meteor Storm" to rain down several meteors upon the battlefield! Wiz: But his most devastated arte of all is "Eternal Fatality", in which Widdershin summons forth a giant blade from the heavens and sends it crashing down on his enemies with a powerful blast. Boomstick: Holy mana! No wonder this guy took on a mission to ravage worlds! He's well-equipped for it! Wiz: Indeed. In his mad quest to create an unending world, Widdershin made Gilgulim into the "Devourer" of worlds. Widdershin controls Gilgulim to assault worlds and systematically consumes their mana from weakest to greatest, turning the lands composition into barren, and gradually weakening the world's resistance, making mana absorbtion easy. Boomstick: The more Gilgulim absorbs mana, the weaker the world's resistance grows. (*Cues: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Mine of the Dark*) Wiz: Uh, exactly. Gilgulim evolves into a more perfect and powerful being everytime it consumes a world, it also gave a rush in mana too. Boomstick: Um... how many worlds did Gilgulim consumed, anyway? Wiz: Good question. Gilgulim already absorbed several worlds, including that of Yaoon, Aurora's, and Pasca. Everything all Gilgulim eats becomes a part of Widdershin. Boomstick: Huh? What? Wiz: Gilgulim and Widdershin are different sides of the same being. As Descenders are directly connected to their World Tree, everytime Gilgulim devours mana from other worlds via absorbing it, Widdershin assimilates them into his own, growing more powerful as his world. It has been said that the stronger the World Tree's mana is, the stronger the Descender will be. However, Descenders are incredible strong regardless of how weak their World Tree is. Boomstick: Yikes! He wasn't doing it for his world, he was doing it for himself! Such a selfish bastard! Wiz: The power of a Descender can change a world. They can affect the flow of mana, could repel powerful magic, and have enough power to exterminate the inhabitants of their world. Like what Kannono did, another Descender, to her homeworld due to overwhelming strife and chaos. Boomstick: Damn! And you say they exist to the protect the world? I'd say otherwise! They're like a living defense mechanism designed by the World Tree as a last resort! Wiz: Could be. Indeed, Descenders are mysteriously powerful entities. Especially the likes of Widdershin, who've accumulated gargantuan amounts of mana. (*Cues: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Mysterious Place*) Boomstick: Yup! That is, until he reached the prosperous ancient world of Terresia. Exceptionally a potent world rich of mana, Terresia's World Tree is highly protected and proved too strong for the Devourer to forcibly... well... devour. Widdershin had to come up with another plan and planted nodes all over Terresia. Great. The world destroying madman is also a skilled gardener. Wiz: In some ways, Widdershin leaves Gilgulim's nodes in various parts of Terresia. Draining its mana and causing its World Tree to slowly weaken, wither, and retreat, before attempting to absorb it. Boomstick: Wasting away from the Devourer's continuous attacks, the World Tree of Terresia fought back with a vengeance, and sprouted its own Descender. The heroic Descender of Terresia rallies various warriors to his cause in beating the Devourer and its handler. I could definitely see where this is going... Wiz: While the World Tree of Gilgulim was stronger than the Terresian World Tree, Widdershin was overwhelmed fending himself off against various heroic fighters of Terresia, and was ultimately defeated. Boomstick: *Sigh* Figured as much. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up every now and then when cheering for the badguy. Wiz: Let that be a reminder when rooting for the villains next time. (*Cues: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - World Eater*) Boomstick: Yeah, yeah. Like any other villains, Widdershin is antagonistic to everyone who doesn't approved of his goal. Cocky, arrogant, and crazy to a fault, he's the kind of person that disregards other's reason and opinion. There's no use talking with this guy. Wiz: Since Descenders still rely on their respective World Tree's mana, the World Tree's conditions affect its Descender's well-being. And in the most dire straits, lack of mana can also weaken Descenders. Boomstick: So in a sense, its every Descenders duty to do everything in their power for the betterment of their World Tree. What a huge burden to bear. Imagine having Widdershin's situation, it will surely drive you mad going extreme lengths just to save your dying homeworld like he did... oh. Wiz: With the threat averted, Widdershin perished, and the worlds that Gilgulim consumed were revived as seeds, and were send to the heavens by Terresia's World Tree to begin anew. Boomstick: If ever Gilgulim is among those seeds, then there's a possibility for the mad Descender to resurgence again and ruin everybody's day. Widdershin: ' ''What folly! All shall be one... All worlds conjoined, my World Tree will sprout anew. Mana will overflow from leaftip to root, and all shall live on at its feet, as a single eternal being. The ultimate being. Now, let your blood, water the verdure of future life! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Chrono Cross - Shadow's End Forest*) Inside Northern Cave. Sephiroth walks among the watery part of the cave, until he stops and notices out of the ordinary. One of Gilgulim's node planted in the area. Sephiroth: ' ''Hmm. This wasn't here last time. Sephiroth examines the node up-close. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Fascinating... but a disgusting sight. With blade in hand, Sephiroth swiftly takes it down with a few slashes as the node disintigrates. Sephiroth: ' ''That's better. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core - Last Order - Crisis Mix*) ''????:'' ' ''What fool dares defy the will of Gilgulim? Sephiroth: ' ''(!) A voice rings in the area. Widdershin appears a few meters in front of Sephiroth. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''(!?) A clone... or are you? Widdershin: ' ''What ridiculous question! I am Widdershin! A Descender born from Gilgulim, devourer of worlds! I have come to harvest this world of its brim and vital mana to satiate Gilgulim's hunger. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''(Does he mean the Lifestream? Hmm.) I see... This may be worthwhile after all. Widdershin: ' ''Deluded inferior. For every act, due recompense. Widdershin point his right hand towards Sephiroth. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''I will make you pay for this unforgivable affront with your very life! Sephiroth: ' ''Hmph. I fear not death. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''Impudent fool! Widdershin cast a powerful spell on Sephiroth. Sephiroth: ' ''Heh. Sephiroth responds and uses reflect which bounces the magic back at Widdershin. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''(!) Widdershin quickly transport's himself to a different location and avoids it. Widdershin: ' ''Interesting... You are not without your own powers, mortal. However... Widdershin floats from the ground. (*Cues: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Widdershin*) ''Widdershin:'' ' ''You will eventually submit to the harvest! A huge blue ring appear behind Widdershin's back. Widdershin: ' ''Feast your eyes on greatness. Several floating swords then appear around Widdershin. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''(What overwhelming power.) Hmph. Will this be challenging... Sephiroth readies Masamune, preparing to attack while Widdershin's floating blades take aim at his foe. Sephiroth: ' ''I'll lead you to true despair. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''Your naivete will be... your unmaking. FIGHT! (*Cues: Devil May Cry - 3 Mission 13: Dante vs Vergil*) Widdershin, with just a gesture of his hand, launches several blades towards Sephiroth, with the latter repelling them. Sephiroth then dashes off and leap towards his foe but Widdershin uses the blades to block Sephiroth's slash and toss him right back to the ground. Widdershin: ' ''Its futile to resist. Widdershin summon several dark spears from the ground underneath Sephiroth. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''(!) Sephiroth quickly leaps back and avoids being skewered by Demon's Lance. Widdershin conjures a sword on his right hand and descends towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth: ' ''Hmph. Let us see who is the best warrior. Sephiroth readies his stance and awaits Widdershin. Sephiroth and Widdershin repeatedly clash blades, with Sephiroth getting the upper hand with his swordsmanship and Masamune's superior reach. Widdershin blocks the next strike as Sephiroth releases a powerful slash which knocked back the defending Descender. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''(Impressive...) Sephiroth: ' ''Now you sleep! Sephiroth boldly charges at his foe, but misses his mark as the Descender transports himself to a different location. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''A futile effort! The Descender unleash huge swords from the ground which knocked back the fallen hero to a wall. Widdershin: ' ''Perish! With a gesture from the Descender's hands, several swords manifests in the air as he fires them together at his foe, but Sephiroth manages to use Wall in time and blocks the attack. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''My turn. Sephiroth counters with Masamune. Sephiroth: ' ''Can you mimic my strength? With swift precise swings, Sephiroth unleashes several energy beams from his blade towards his adversary. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''Pointless. Widdershin counters with his own by unleashing waves of energy from his hand. The two attacks collide and dissipates. However, Sephiroth suddenly appear behind Widdershin. Widdershin: ' ''What!? ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Cut... Sephiroth executes (Octaslash) a swift sequence of sword slashes swinging Masamune at blinding speed. Sephiroth: ' ''Vanish. Sephiroth getting the better of his opponent, slashes Widdershin into a wall. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Fool. Jenova's champion then summons four orbs of darkness that draw his adversary in before exploding. Getting the worst of it, Widdershin endured the blast, and transported himself to another area to recuperate. At the very center of the area, is a bright light glowing. Widdershin: ' ''This is beneath me... Widdershin accumulates mana from Gilgulim. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Shall I give you despair? Widdershin: ' ''(!?) But was cut short by Sephiroth's sudden arrival from behind. Gilgulim's Descender quickly turns and manifests a huge sword in striking his foe. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''There is only despair. But Sephiroth guarded himself and counters (Scintilla) the attack, swinging his sword once, hitting his foe with multiple strikes before a second swipe hits and knocks him to the ground. Sephiroth leaps into the air and attempts to finish the battle by (Hell's Gate) plunging his sword into his foe. Sephiroth: ' ''Taste the blade of a hero. Widdershin recovers and transported himself again to a different location. Sephiroth's Masamune connects with the ground and creates a fissure of stone spikes while missing its target. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Tch. Widdershin: ' ''Prepare! Widdershin summons a dark sphere of energy (Negative Gate) which engulfs and damages Sephiroth. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''Die before me! Widdershin then tranports himself near his opponent and rapidly pierce Sephiroth with his floating swords before slashing and knocking him back. Widdershin: ' ''Pathetic scum. Widdershin finishes his combo by merging all his swords into one and launching it at Sephiroth, hitting and impaling the One-Winged Angel to the chest. Sephiroth was hurt from the attack as his flesh and clothes were cut, causing him to kneel and start bleeding. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Ha, ha, ha... I was expecting more... However, Sephiroth shrugs off the pain and gets back up and casts regen on himself, gradually healing his wounds. Widdershin: ' ''Admirable... You house an immeasurable power within you. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Hmph. And yet, you dare face me knowing my strength? Widdershin: ' ''All is equal before Gilgulim. Widdershin ascends higher and manifests several swords again all aimed at Sephiroth. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Hehe... How amusing. (*Cues: Megadimension Neptunia VII - Encounter of Destiny*) Sephiroth sprouts a single black wing over his right shoulder and conjures multiple avatars of himself. Widdershin: ' ''(!) ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Despair is all that awaits you. Sephiroth's avatars all flew and charge at Widdershin. The Descender launches his floating blades and hits several copies of them. Widdershin goes on the defensive after the remaining copies reach and assaults him. Widdershin fends them off by making his blades revolve around him which cuts some of his attackers which then disappears into air. Widdershin: ' ''What trickery is this!? More of Sephiroth's avatars continue to assault Widdershin. Hitting and confusing him from all sides. Widdershin stumbles into the air and regained his flight. He shook off his head and saw more copies of his opponent being spawned. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''Disappear into oblivion! Irritated, Widdershin cast (Meteor Storm) and summons several meteors to rain down on the battlefield which decimates several copies of Sephiroth. The original slices through some and shields himself using barrier. Widdershin's meteor barrage began to wear off, leaving multiple craters on the area, and causing the strange light radiating at the center to flicker and die down. The real Sephiroth saw an opening, flew beneath the Descender and delivers (Heaven's Light) a precise upward slash which perfectly hit his target, knocking Widdershin into the ceiling. Widdershin grew weary for a moment. Widdershin: ' ''Mana... Widdershin accumulates and assimilates mana into himself. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''Behold the power of Gilgulim! Widdershin summons forth a giant blade (Eternal Fatality) out of thin air. Widdershin: ' ''Know your place! Widdershin sends the humongous blade crashing down on Sephiroth. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Hmph. The One-Winged Angel was engulf by the powerful blast which leveled the whole area of the cave. Widdershin: ' ''An unfortunate end... Just as Widdershin thought it was all over, he was suddenly impaled through the back of the chest by Masamune. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''Augh... Sephiroth: ' ''All you know could be an illusion. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''*Coughs Blood* The One-Winged Angel mercelessly spears Widdershin with Masamune, wounding him over and over again before throwing him down with such force that dents the ground. Sephiroth is hovering in the air above his bloodied opponent, who is furtively gathering energy into himself. Sephiroth: ' ''Into the depths of darkness. Sephiroth descends with Masamune to impale Widdershin to end the battle. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''My strength... is certain! But Widdershin unexpectedly unleashed a blast around him. Sephiroth: ' ''(!) Sephiroth stops midway and unleashes a circular wave of energy which collided with Widdershin's own, resulting of another explosion which shakes the area. Sephiroth recovers and sends several copies of himself to assault Widdershin, but the latter continues unleashing blasts of energy which decimates the incoming assailants. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''The end is clear... (*Cues: Kingdom Hearts - Vs Sephiroth*) Taking advantage of the diversion, Sephiroth casts and slows down time on his opponent. Sephiroth: ' ''Despair will lead to your end. Sephiroth then casts (Heartless Angel) and summons angels which drastically weaken and drained Widdershin of his stamina. All the clones spears Widdershin together with their blades, holding him in place for the original to land a precise strike. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''Only I can ruin everything. The avatars vanish just as Sephiroth use his special ability to open dimensions, and slashes Widdershin through it towards an exploding sun. In his weakened state, Widdershin couldn't use his powers to escape and was consumed by the hellish inferno while Sephiroth (using his illusion powers), projects an image of himself in front of Widdershin. Sephiroth: ' ''Tell me what you cherish most. Burning and screaming in agony, Widdershin proclaim his dying words. ''Widdershin:'' ' ''My... world...! Sephiroth: ' ''Has forsaken you. Sleep with despair! The Descender was completely incinerated by Supernova. Sephiroth disperses the alternate dimension that he created as he slashes the air with his Masamune twice, before swinging it behind his left hip while scattering black feathers. ''Sephiroth:'' ' ''There's only room for one harbinger of despair. K.O! Sephiroth is seen merging with Gilgulim and absorbing all its accumulated mana for himself, turning into some kind of Eldritch abomination. Results (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core - A Flapping Black Wing*) Boomstick: The moment Sephiroth's theme song kicks into the fight, its all over for his opponent. Wiz: Widdershin may have been an otherworldly foe with mysterious powers, but he couldn't compete against Sephiroth's deadly skills and cunning abilities. Boomstick: And with Sephiroth's awesome swordmanship and ridiculous sword's length, he clearly owned his opponent in a duel. No way of seeing how Widdershin could've top Sephiroth in a close encounter. Wiz: That's why Widdershin settles to keep his foe at bay with his long range arsenal. Keeping the fight away from harms reach and into his favor. Though, that didn't mean Sephiroth was entirely at a disadvantaged with his own limited range abilities. Boomstick: And while both have the power and capability to destroy worlds, their methods in doing so is to weaken the world first through bizarre means, and not in physical terms. But to be honest, Sephiroth does have a way with using Black Materia, but it leaves him completely vulnerable as it takes a lot of time to pull off. Wiz: Physically speaking, Sephiroth is strong enough to destroy huge debris and metal with just a swing of his blade. While Widdershin... doesn't have any good strength feats... but for the sake of it, let's compare Widdershin to the strongest warriors he fought. Boomstick: That would be the Protagonist. Wiz: No... huh? Wait a sec... Yes, you're right! Boomstick: I--- what? *Ahem* Of course I'm right! Wiz: Since the Protagonist's was tested by his heroic allies, and Widdershin fought them too, it's safe to assume Widdershin could be compare to his fellow Descender. The Protagonist fought against a beastman named, Eugene, who inherited the "Force of Steel" which gave him strength to destroy boulders with ease. Boomstick: Impressive! But not as close to Sephiroth's level. Remember, Sephiroth even blocked an attack strong enough to crater the metal around him, and could very well do so against Widdershin's strikes. Heck! Sephiroth wasn't even serious during the fight. Wiz: Take in mind, Descenders are far superior than the inhabitants of their world, adapting, and unusually boast overwhelming capacity in terms of power. And Widdershin is lot stronger than the Protagonist. Boomstick: Speed wise, Widdershin also lacks any good feats. What's up with this guy? Wiz: And like finding his strength feat, let's resort to comparing him again with the warriors he fought. Boomstick: It's quite a handful measuring his feats to various individuals. *Groans* Let's just say this dude is pretty fast to travel into other dimensions. Wiz: That would be... however, Widdershin's speed is somehow closer to his opponent based on my finding. By measuring one of the warriors the Protagonist fought, it seems the mysterious mercenary; Kratos Aurion, is the fastest among them, capable of moving faster than eyesight when striking his foes. Boomstick: Pfft! Seph can do that too! Wiz: My point exactly. And since both combatants also faced similar opponents who avoids lightning and fast enough to block bullets, their speed is on near and equal level. Also, their ability to warp around the battlefield made them difficult to land a precise strike. Boomstick: Even if Widdershin is a bit quicker than his adversary, Sephiroth is able to cope and handle him due to dealing people of similar speeds before. And while both villains were defeated by the hands of the heroes, Sephiroth has consistently shaken off wounds more easily than Widdershin ever cou... never mind. Wiz: Rightly so. Both combatants magical prowess made them extremely powerful spellcasters too. In contrast, while their magical usage were limited by their pool of magic--- Boomstick: ---which was vast and boundless by the way. Wiz: Sephiroth's broad arsenal of spells gave him plenty of options for just about every situation Widdershin could throw at him. Boomstick: It's true that Widdershin have devastating offensive magic, but support and inducement spells greatly helped out during the battle, especially healing and survival, prolonging the battle and weakening the opponent. And with Sephiroth's illusions powers, he mind-fucks Widdershin into thinking his fighting multiple enemies. Confusing the Descender and biding his time for a precise and fatal strike. Wiz: And while both were a bane of worlds, Widdershin is more like the kind of boss who orders around others to do his bidding, and rarely eager to enter a fight unless otherwise agitated to a fault. Boomstick: Sephiroth on the other hand, straight up enjoys battle and personally do his task by possessing others to be himself in doing those bidding. That's a kind of confusing. And despite Gilgulim's enormous power, it couldn't saved Widdershin from impending doom when he was sent to an alternate dimension with an exploding sun occuring in his face. Wiz: Widdershin put up a tough fight, but he was simply outclass by Sephiroth's overwhelming attributes, caliber, magic, skills, and techniques. Boomstick: Widdershin finally found his place in the sun. Wiz: The winner is Sephiroth. Comparison Sephiroth *+Better Fighter *+Stronger *+More Agile & Quicker *+More Durable *+Better Endurance *+Better Magic *+Versatile *+Better Abilities *+Illusion powers gave an edge *+More Skilled *+More Focused Widdershin *+Longer Range (Overall) *+Adaptable Who are you rooting for? Sephiroth Widdershin Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Square Enix vs Namco" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019